Capture my Heart
by Aira-Chama
Summary: It has been 5 years since Mikan left Gakuen Alice to train her Alices and decided to go to Alice Academy America for an unknown reason. What will happen when she comes back with new friends? Up for adoption. PM me 1st if interested.


Hi guys, as I promised a new chappy! By the way, this is my first story so please help me out by just reading and leaving reviews! I'll try my best to make it good so please support me and read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But a girl can dream right? –sigh-. I just own Natsu, Akira and Aoi.**

Chapter 1 Life w/o her and her past

Note: This is just some kind of prologue so it's short.

GA: (**A/N: I'm gonna call Gakuen Alice Japan GA 'kay? ;P I know, I'm lazy at typing -_-)**

It has been exactly 5 years since she left them. 5 years when she left class 2-B. 5 years since she left her friends. Over these 5 years her ex-classmates and the gang, **(A/N: The gang consists of, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Sumire)** where not the same as usual. They were back to being the loner they usually are. Minding their own business; cutting classes or glaring at anyone who tries to speak with them.

For example, Natsume is back with his old self, isolating himself from everyone with the exception of his best friend Ruka. He's been doing twice the amount of mission than he usually does and you hardly see him at classes or any place at all.

Hotaru, who has been colder to everyone than usual and will shoot anybody with her Baka Gun who comes within 5 meter radius from her; and after classes, she will go directly at her lab without eating anything at the cafeteria and locks herself up until the next class.

Ruka, who has mysteriously became cold over the years when Mikan has left and back to being his bad boy self. (in the manga when he still didn't know Mikan)

Anna and Nonoko, who stopped baking or mixing potions and their usual friendly smile or friendliness were gone and they just sat there staring blankly at space frowning.

Koko, his usual carefree face was gone and his eyes became unusually dull these past years.

Yuu, who doesn't even bother organizing or calming the class when there is a commotion, but instead, just like Anna and Nonoko was just straing idly at space.

Sumire, who doesn't even move at her seat and just stay in that position with a frown not leaving her face until class ended.

And lastly Narumi, who started wearing normal clothes instead of his _gay_clothes when Mikan left the Academy.

AAA (Alice Academy America)

Mikan and two of her best friends were sitting at the headmaster's lounge, waiting for the headmaster obviously. Well before we go to the conversation, let's give a little flashback of Mikan's past. **(A/N Ok, this flashback is going to be a long one, but if I don't place it here you wouldn't understand the whole story... Gomen and please bear with me... ;P)**

_Flashback_

_When Mikan got off the plane from Japan, she promised herself that she will never be the old Mikan they once known, she won't be the happy-go-lucky, bubbly, cheerful, idiotic, clumsy and stupid girl she once were. From then on, she promised herself to be on her emotionless façade. She will be the cold, emotionless, stoic, strong, smart and quiet ice princess from then on._

_She has her reasons though. Well, she thought that her old self was very irritating to others. She thought that they hate her old self; bring trouble to the people she tries to help; make their life miserable, but that's what she thought._

_The others have opposite opinion about her, for when she came into the academy, the darkness that they were in was immediately brightened by her. Even though they don't show how grateful they are to her, deep inside they really are grateful and they all love her._

_Even though Hotaru always shoot her with her baka gun, deep inside her, she loves her best friend and her life won't be complete w/o her._

_And for our dear flame caster, even though he always teases her, burn her, push her away and peek at her, in reality he really cares for and loves Mikan.__**(A/N Hmm…what kind of love can it be..? ;P)**__He just doesn't want her to be pulled into the darkness that he is in._

_But for Mikan, she doesn't know all of that. She always thought that they despised her, loathed her, don't want her around. That's the reason why she accepted the opportunity given by her father of coming in America, and perfect and train all of her alices there._

_So then she made her promise to never make any friends for she knows that they will just betray her anyway. But that promise was broken when she met 2 out of three of her best friends...And these is where her journey begins.._

**End Chapter**

Hope you guys like it...RxR please! Thank you! ;)


End file.
